New Utrecht Avenue-62nd Street (New York City Subway)
}} New Utrecht Avenue–62nd Street is a New York City Subway station complex shared by the BMT Sea Beach and the BMT Brighton Line and the West End Lines. It is located at New Utrecht Avenue and 62nd Street in , and is served by: * and trains at all times * trains rush hours * the first three trains to Manhattan in the morning, the last three trains from Manhattan in the evening. Prior to the rebuilding of the two current subway lines at this location during the second decade of the 20th century, this location was known as Bath Junction. Until that time, there was a track connection between the lines, primarily to enable Sea Beach trains to and from to access West End Line trackage to reach the Brooklyn Bridge and the Park Row elevated lines terminal in downtown . BMT Sea Beach Line Platforms New Utrecht Avenue on the BMT Sea Beach Line has four tacks Platform extensions are to the north end of the station and beyond the main staircase. Either ends of both platforms are underneath tunnels. The north end has two staircases to the full time booth, where the transfer to the elevated BMT West End Line is available. The south end at 15th Avenue and 62nd Street is HEET access and had a former booth. The north end has unusual bricks on the staircase walls, suggesting the staircases were redone when the platform was extended. The original entrance had only one staircase to platform level. After the platform extension, the staircase was redone in a T formation along with the installation of brick walls. BMT West End Line Platforms 62nd Street on the BMT West End Line has three tracks and two side platforms. There is no express service on this line, so the middle track is only used for reroutings and non-revenue movements. There are two fare control areas. The full time side is at 62nd Street and has the transfer to the train. The part time side is at 60th Street and this is where the famous chase scene in The French Connection ends. This side was renovated and is HEET access for most of the day. A former booth once existed here. New windows and lighting restored this mezzanine to good condition. However, the staircases from the street still have wooden boards. The stationhouse for the BMT Sea Beach Line used to have a newsstand and two additional doors on the left side. B23 bus Outside and in front of the stationhouse is where the B23 bus terminates. Until October 30, 1956 this line was a trackless trolley to Flatbush Avenue and Cortelyou Road in the neighborhood of Brooklyn. From the street area, one can view the rope and wires dangling below the staircases to the West End platforms and more wires along the elevated structures. These wires are no longer live but were once used as overhead electrical cables in order to power the then-electrically operated Route 23 buses. Bus connections * * External links *nycsubway.org **BMT Sea Beach Line: New Utrecht Avenue **BMT West End Line: 62nd Street *Station Reporter — 62nd Street/New Utrecht Avenue Complex